


And Dense. So. Dense.

by Atol



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, OR IS HE, Obliviousness, Paradise Found, dense, dream is pining, george is dense, kiss, realistic minecraft au, sapnap and his tea, this is just very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atol/pseuds/Atol
Summary: There is only so much you can do to make it obvious before it's just sad. Dream was well beyond that point of no return. And yet, George still seems to have no idea that his best friend is deeply in love with him. Like disgustingly so.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 6
Kudos: 521





	And Dense. So. Dense.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [DreamNotFound Comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/701215) by Skysmadness. 



> Check out the comic artist that inspired this. https://skysmadness.tumblr.com/
> 
> For real their art is great, not just the DNF and Dream Team stuff, all of it.

It was a calm night. Dream, Sapnap and George just sitting around a campfire, watching the flames and enjoying the quiet of the nature that surrounded them. It was a rare moment where they weren't really set to do anything. No challenges to push themselves again, no mobs chasing them. Just a sliver of soft nighttime surrounding them as they sat in the midst of a birch forest and let their bodies relax. Idle chatter about their supplies, what villages that they had passed and if they should gather some resources to see if there was anything worth trading. It was so unbelievably normal that Dream could only smile a small content smile, his mask set off to the side of his head. 

George was sat next to him on his left, and Sapnap across the fire from them both. A smirk on the younger mans face had a zap of nervous energy travel up Dream's spine as his friend of many many years proceeded to open his mouth and throw him directly under the bus. 

“Dream, my man. We've known each other for so long yet I still don't know what's your type, dude. Spill the tea.” Sapnap asked, gesturing with a drink that Dream wasn't entirely sure when or where he had gotten it. 

Blushing, and raising a hand up to his mouth as if to try and hide behind it he stuttered for a moment with a nervous laugh. He could do a few things here. He could just outright lie and make up something, deflect with a joke, or maybe. Just maybe, he could try and shoot his shot. 

“Well, u-um....” Glancing to his left at the very object of his affection, he figured why not. Now or never, some would say. “Y-y'know, someone I can always talk to. Someone who truly knows me...um- a friend!”

He could feel the heat in his cheeks burning brightly and hated it, yet was powerless against it. He sounded like an absolute idiot blabbering like that. Taking in a deep breath he calmed himself a little and tried that one more time.

In for a penny in for a pound. 

He cleared his throat and continued, trying to make it more obvious. 

"Shorter than me. Shy. Funny. Cute accent, brunette. Kinda reserved? Stubborn...." He trailed off as he made eye contact with George who smiles at him and for a heart stopping moment he thought he had done it. 

That he had finally found the moment to come out and say it, make his feelings known and know whether George felt the same.

"Lmao, Dream that's so boring, jesus." Was what George said instead of the many things he had hoped he would say.

Nope. Mission failure. 

"-and dense. So. Dense." He said, fighting back the urge to punch a tree or cry from frustration, forcing a smile at the ridiculous situation he found himself in. 

Just one glance over at Sapnap draining his drink with a look on his face that screamed 'Bruh', he knew that at least one of their trio had picked up what he had been trying to lay down. 

"Damn Dream, you're supposed to like them not diss them." George said with a laugh. 

They decided to just stay the night in that clearing. It had been so beautifully clear they hadn't even bothered with any sort of shelter, instead just unrolling their bedrolls and sleeping directly under the stars. The campfire was nothing but the soft smoldering embers, and the gentle glow shown over his companions slumbering forms as Dream took the first watch. 

He knew it was perhaps a bit too much, a bit too weird or creepy, but he couldn't help himself. Every once in a while he found his eyes back on George's sleeping face. His crushes' mouth slightly open as his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. He wanted to kiss those lips, wanted to climb into that bedroll and share the warmth through the night. But at this rate, he was going to pine and shrivel from a distance. He wasn't entirely sure just how much more obvious he could be about the brunette, short of getting down on one knee, and even then he could practically hear the giggles he would get out of his friend if he did so. He would never take him seriously, he had spent too long joking about his feelings that George was never going to believe him if he told him the truth. 

Sighing, Dream turned back to the forest around them and waited. It would only be a few more hours and then he could tap out with Sapnap and go to sleep until morning. 

When they all cleaned up the cold remains of the campfire and scattered the ashes Dream could feel a level of bone deep tiredness that seemed to extend to his two friends as well. They were all just stumbling around and bumping into each other what felt like every other second. Maybe it was the fact that George had screamed just after sunrise because a shadow under a tree had looked like a skeleton. Maybe it was because they had slept on the ground instead of a hay bale or bed this time around. Maybe it was because Dream had tossed and turned all night with a restlessness, though that did not explain what was wrong with the other two. Regardless of the reasoning, it was frustrating to deal with as Dream rubbed the sleep from his eyes and rolled his eyes at Sapnap's complaining. 

George tripped over his own two feet right next to him, and he reacted before he could think. Catching the smaller man around the waist he planted his feet to keep them both upright and laughed softly at the surprised look on his friends face. 

"Ah-sorry." George mumbled.

"Lol, it's okay, idiot. Be careful." Dream said, shaking his head a little, a lilt to his voice clearly calling out his amusement.

A few moments passed, and Dream was just taking it all in, really absorbing it and basking in the feeling of having George so close and in his embrace without him wiggling away or laughing it off. 

"Dream? You can...you can let me go now." Was the slightly timid response. 

"Yeah, in a bit." He said, pulling to the other to his feet properly and setting him to his rights before letting go and stepping back. 

“Come on, I think Sapnap left us behind for good this time.” He said after a beat, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb to where they could hear their friend cursing as he fell into a berry bush. 

Catching up to Sapnap had proven to be much harder than Dream had expected. His cursing and shouts had gotten softer and softer until they only heard their own footsteps on the forest floor.

“Where the hell did he go so fast?” Dream muttered under his breath before sighing. “Alright, I think we should just head towards one of the villages and see if he went ahead of us for some reason.”

He didn't get the response that he expected. Instead his head snapped to the side to look at George as he watched his friend try and evade a creeper. The hiss was so loud, and George was backed up against a cluster of trees with no real way to get out. 

“George!”

He didn't even really think, just threw himself at the creeper and punched it to the side just as it exploded. His ears were ringing and he realized with no small amount of vertigo that he was laid out on the ground instead of standing like he had been a few moments ago. George was hovering nearby, touching his head and arm, but he could only manage a pained smile. 

“I'm good, I'm good. Help me up.” He managed, feeling like his head was underwater. 

Frowning at him, George pulled him up into a seated position and knelt down, bandaging his wrist and checking him over for any other nicks and scratches he may have gotten as a souvenir of his stupidity.

"You should really stop being this reckless..." George finally said when he was content with the patch job. 

"Well, I DID save you from that creeper though-" Dream starts to say cockily, before scooting backwards quickly at the force of the glare that George shot at him. "Joking! Sorry- “

Letting him be fully hauled up to his feet he smirked a little. 

“But WOW, not even a thank you for your knight, not even a -" He was cut off.

"DREAM" George shouted.

"What-?"

He turned his head, and was caught dead still, his entire lanky frame frozen in its spot as George head his face in his hands gently, as if he would break apart in his hands at the slightest of pressure. 

To be fair, he wasn't far off. He felt fragile in that moment just before George pulled him closer and kissed him. It was soft, and both everything and nothing like he had expected it to be. His breath was stolen from him entirely, and he tried to chase George's lips before opening his eyes, confused as the kiss ended.

"Thank you for protecting me but, please, be more careful...okay?" George said, and the look in his face was so earnest that Dream felt like his brain was mush.

"B-Buh- Oh, yeah, yes-" He managed to stutter out, bright red and thoroughly confused. 

“Let's go find Sapnap.” George said, taking his hand and leading the taller man away from the woods. 

Dream could only smile dumbly as he let himself be pulled along.


End file.
